


Actions & Consequences

by SixUnderOneXSix



Series: How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Continuation finally, I still don't understand tags, Mentions of Character Death, Reviews and Comments welcome, i hope i did well, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixUnderOneXSix/pseuds/SixUnderOneXSix
Summary: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson disappeared eight years ago. The searches for their bodies returned nothing but the black scales and blue scales. Then they returned. Stoick the Vast and the other Chieftains of Viking Tribes made a deal. They fought Drago Bludvist and his Dragon Army. The foreign man didn’t stand a chance. Stoick was killed during the battle. Drago escaped. Berk has been on high alert ever since.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334011
Kudos: 3





	Actions & Consequences

_ How To Train Your Dragon Short AUs _

_ Story X; Actions & Consequences;  _

Characters : Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Toothless, Stoick the Vast Haddock (mentioned), Valka Haddock, Snotlout Jorgenson, Grimmel the Grisly, and Drago Bludvist (mentioned) 

Ships : Hiccstrid, 

Series Description:

This is a series of short stories that may or may not have any bearing on each other. They all relate to HTTYD using their characters and will all be AUs. Please enjoy!

* * *

Continuation Requested - Continuation Confirmed - Continuation Completed

* * *

Description :

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson disappeared eight years ago. The searches for their bodies returned nothing but the black scales and blue scales. Then they returned. Stoick the Vast and the other Chieftains of Viking Tribes made a deal. They fought Drago Bludvist and his Dragon Army. The foreign man didn’t stand a chance. Stoick was killed during the battle. Drago escaped. Berk has been on high alert ever since.

Disclaimer:

I do not own How to Train Your Dragon. I am but a humble fan trying something new, please don’t sue me. Mentions of Character Death

* * *

**Actions & Consequences**

* * *

Berk

“Chief Hiccup! Chief Hiccup!” Hiccup groaned and tore his Dragonscale helmet off. 

“Gods above, what is it Snotlout?” His shout echoed over the small mountain and a few of the Vikings turned to look in their direction. A beat of wings and appearance of Stormfly quickly made the Vikings turn their attention elsewhere. “And how many times have I told you not to call me Chief, you were Stoick’s heir Snotlout, not me.”

Toothless shook out his body and nipped at Stormfly after Astrid dismounted. The blonde pulled her helmet off and hooked it to her belt. The dragons began to roll around bat at each other, Astrid thought of her kids sitting with Valka and twinge ran through her heart, a hollow part the size of Stoick the Vast. She pushed aside the feeling and stepped up next to her husband. His jaw was tight and his green eyes hard as crystals. He had the beginnings of a beard, they spent more time in transit between Dragon Island and Berk now so it was useful. She liked it.

“There’s a man, he has Death Grippers in metal harnesses. He came here to speak with The Dragon Lord and Lady Dragoness. I tried telling him that you weren’t here, but well… he wouldn’t take no for an answer.” The lilt to Snotlout’s voice echoed in Astrid’s mind and she thought of her children.

“Snotlout, where are our kids?” The other man went silent and looked down. “Snotlout!”

Astrid’s axe was in her hand and at Snotlout’s throat before a weight settled on her wrist. She glared at Hiccup who lowered the blade from the other man’s throat. His eyes were just as dangerous as her own, but she knew it wasn’t at her. 

“He’s… He’s with them, he said he wanted to talk to the man who rode a Night Fury. I tried to keep him away, but… he wouldn’t listen and The Death Grippers protect him violently.” Snotlout gestured over to a group of injured Vikings in the middle of treatment. Hiccup’s heart leapt into his throat, he fought back the almost manic fear that pervaded his mind. Astrid had no such issues, her hand caught Hiccup’s arm and pulled him after her. 

The village was a blur as they moved through it. They were staying with Valka in the old Chief’s house. Most of the people that they passed were armed and seemed torn between interfering and holding back. Hiccup couldn’t blame them, there had to have been at least ten Vikings taken out by this unknown man’s Death Grippers. 

The black and red dragons with their long white tusk like teeth hissed at their arrival. A draconic growl echoed in the back of Astrid’s throat, an almost perfect rendition of a mother dragon’s protective noise. The two beasts reacted instantly, they practically dove from the door as the blonde woman kicked it open.

The door crashed into the wall, a shudder passed through the wood, and Astrid levelled her axe with the tall lanky man crouched in front of her daughter. His hand was just shy of Zephyr’s chin, her bright blue eyes clouded with fear. Zephyr had Nuffink pushed behind her, Valka was unconscious on the floor on Astrid’s left. The room looked partially overturned and Astrid just barely caught the odd crossbow in the man’s offhand. Her eyes went hard as Gronkle iron.

“Back off from my daughter or I’ll relieve you of something  _ very  _ important.” Cold pale blue eyes rose from Zephyr to Astrid. The interested look on his face faded, replaced by something far more flat, and he raised an eyebrow at her. His hand pulled back and he twisted up to standing, he practically towered over Astrid, arms behind his back and put all his attention on Astrid. Zephyr had Nuffink out the door behind her mother faster than the man had time to really notice. Hiccup slipped in, and a snap and hiss cracked through the room before the crackle of fire filled the room. His burning blade aimed at the man’s chest, just like Astrid’s axe.

“The Dragon Lord and Lady Dragoness I presume? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Grimmel the Grisly, Dragon Hunter, Night Fury Killer. I hear that I have missed one. Please allow me to have The Beast and no harm shall come to you, your family, or this village. I am a professional, not a savage.” His tone hinted at an icy note, and a false sense of warmth. He stalked about the room, his arms and hands moved and cut through the air, not unlike Hiccup himself. Grimmel paused and pursed his lips as he settled on looking at Hiccup directly. “I can’t be The Night Fury Killer if I have let one live. Surely you understand the importance of the title Dragon Lord.”

“I am no Dragon Lord, just a humble dragon rider. Who told you where we were? And no you can’t have Toothless.” Hiccup stepped to Astrid’s left, putting both of them in front of the door and between Grimmel and their kids.

“Drago Bludvist. Though he won’t be an issue for you ever again, he failed to pay me for my last round of services and thought offering me your Night Fury would be enough… it wasn’t. But,  _ you _ , just a humble dragon rider? No, no, no. That is false. No humble dragon rider could tame an Alpha, no humble dragon rider would set up a nest of free dragons, no humble dragon rider would lead a hord against Drago. You are a Dragon Lord Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third.” He waved his nonchalantly, crossbow still entangled in his fingers. His grey hair flowed with the changes in the air as he walked. Hiccup and Astrid held their jaws shut. “Yes, I know who you are. I kept tabs on Stoick the Vast, one of the greatest dragon hunters I’ve ever seen. Your father, so sad what happened to him, to be so great and now to be dishonoured by his son. When I heard of your disappearance and then the start of The Dragon Lord and Lady Dragoness… well it was child’s play to figure out that it had to be you two. Final offer, The Night Fury, and I leave right now, you never see hide nor hair of me, your children remain safe, and Berk will remain unruined. Do you accept?”

“No. You will not take Toothless. You will not threaten my family. You will not destroy this village or its people. It has been here for generations, it has survived Dragon Raids, Berserkers, and Drago Bludvist, what makes you think you are any different?” Grimmel’s lips contorted into a twisted gleeful, almost ecstatic, smile. His hand shot up and the crossbow loosed. Astrid pushed in, her axe swung for his midsection. Hiccup lunged in, right for the man’s heart. A black shadow crashed through one of the support beams and landed between Grimmel and his attackers. Hiccup and Astrid shifted, their strikes going wide to avoid catching Toothless. Grimmel stepped up onto Toothless and cut at Astrid with a knife, the weapon almost appeared in his hand. The blade bounced off her dragonscale and she turned axe raised for a downward stroke. Grimmel spun low and released his knife, and his crossbow came up and caught Astrid’s attack. Hiccup went to lunge forward and run the man through.

A snap overpowered the crackle of Hiccup’s sword and two pairs of eyes went up as the hanging lights collapsed on top of Hiccup. Grimmel flicked Astrid’s axe off his weapon and kicked her in the back of the knee. He reached the door and a hollow laugh resounded from between his lips.

“We shall meet again Dragon Lord and Lady Dragoness, be sure. I will have your Night Fury.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dramatic Suspense? Maybe? I don’t know this just seemed like a good place to end for the moment. Pretty sure this is shorter than the first part, but I thought it would work/flow better this way. Thank you all for your wait on this one I’m sorry it took so long. I hope you all enjoy this, and if it isn’t clear there will be more coming. I make no promises on it being soon, we’ll see what Short I work on next cause even I don’t know! Thanks for your continued support and I hope you are all staying safe and careful out there!  
> In case people didn’t also read my last post in PJO, I am working on two longforms primarily at the moment, Time Itself and Imperial Academy. I hope to revive HTTYM as I do want to take another look at that story and try to sort out my Writer’s Block that’s killed me on that for far too long. Anyway, have a wonderful day. See you next time!  
> -Six Out!


End file.
